Talk:Grigori
There are already 'Fallen Angels', they are the traitor half of the Dark Angels. --Herald of the Saint 15:40, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks guys! I'll find a new name. Appreciate the help. 15:59, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Umm... how do I do that? 16:06, February 22, 2012 (UTC) First of all I would like to point out that this is a semi-codex Chapter, since it still has most of the organizational art of the Codex Astartes with the exception of some unique units. Secondly I would like to point out that if the rest of the Chapter is not with Chaos they should not have Chaplains that worship Chaos either. When a Marine joins the worship of Chaos that ius where their loyalties lie. They would inevitably try to subvert the non-Chaos followers. There is no coexistence with the forces of Chaos. Supahbadmarine 15:30, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Then the tension will make the Chapter even more volatile. Anyone with a Chaos Chapter can feel free to try and corrupt them. Your servant, Gobba42 17:10, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I know I have said this before, but you have got to either remove the Chaos followers within these guys, or have the chapter corrupted by Chaos. There would be no tension, or volatility. Trust me, you can not peacefully coexist with Chaos followers. They are pawns of being beyond reason, and evil entities at that. Freedom of religion is one thing, but Chaos is a spiritual plague. I am your master! At your service. 00:31, March 17, 2012 (UTC) So, the Chapter is on the verge of collapse. Your servant, Gobba42 02:08, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Just trust me when I say that there wouldn't be a way for the Chapter to support Chaos Followers in their ranks. A Chaos follower only cares about claiming power for themselves, or serving their gods. They are irredeemably evil. If I were Ming I would never allow such individuals within the Chapter. Also on a separate note I think you may need to rethink the reason that they left the Imperium. Space Marines are hardwired to think that sacrifice for the Emperor is a noble thing. Furthermore while Astartes are typically good guys, they are also used to routinely enforce the submission of freedom fighters and the like. They are incredibly dedicated to the Imperium, and they will have encountered tyrany before. Seeing the conditions on Terra would not be enough. I am your master! At your service. 02:15, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Seeing thousands sacrificed daily is a lot. Especially for marines who had "gone native" on a feral world, and not been part of the system for a century or so. Your servant, Gobba42 02:24, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Like I said, they are hard wired to think that something like that is an acceptable evil. You have to understand that the loyalty of the Astartes is always to the Emperor first. They are literally Psycho-conditioned to serve the Emperor no matter what. Furthermore the Astartes have launched campaigns of genocide for the Emperor throughout the Imperium's history. It takes an utter betrayal on the part of the Imperium, or a strong, corruptive force like Chaos to get an Astartes to forsake the Emperor, and sometimes they remain loyal even then. I am your master! At your service. 02:29, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Exactly. Even once they've turned to Chaos, some of them actually believe their still fighting for the Emperor. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 03:07, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'm sure many believe they will "liberate" the Emperor from the Golden Throne. Your servant, Gobba42 03:11, March 17, 2012 (UTC) A perfect example is the Soul_Drinkers. They were betrayed by the Imperium, they are under the influence of Chaos, though they haven't been truly corrupted yet, and yet they still serve the Emperor as a renegade Chapter. I am your master! At your service. 03:23, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Alright, As far as I can tell you only need three things to improve this Chapter, and fix the problems with it. #You need to either remove the Chaos followers, or make it that they practice their twisted devotion covertly. These are Space Marines, they will have fought with the forces of Chaos, and they would know what they do to people. There is no way that Ming, or the other veterans would tolerate such evil in their midst. Remember, Chaos is not simply the worship of Dark Gods. It is a palpable evil force that wants to lay claim to the souls of all mortals. If you choose to have Chaos followers secretly within their midst then they would slowly corrupt the Chapter, there is no way around it. #You need to come up with a better reason for them to have forsaken the Imperium. The devotion of the Astartes to the Emperor is too strong for them to turn their back on him. Thousands of lives would be a small price to pay to keep humanity's savior alive. Furthermore a certain level of corruption and oppression is natural within the Imperium. The Space Marines wouldn't suddenly turn their back on the Imperium for just this reason alone. You have to have the Imperium betray the Chapter itself in some way. You are trying to write from the perspective of a reasonable and open-minded person. That sort of thinking doesn't happen in the Imperium, and most definately not with the Space Marines. You have to write within the context of the setting in order to be successful when writing Fanon. Also remember that this is 40k. It is a dark setting. Hvaing a group be too nice is not a good thing. All heroes in 40k need a touch of gray to fit in, and these guys are no exception. I also recommend you read this. #You need to address the issue with their home world. The Imperium hates traitors with a burning passion. The Adeptus Astartes loath them even more, especially when they are fellow Astartes. Every single Chapter or Legion that has gone rogue has had their home world burned to ash, along with its people for the crime of simply being associted with a Traitor Chapter. The Imperium would inact vengeance on the world. Furthermore there is simply no way that a single Chapter fleet would be able to evacuate an entire planet. If they tried to do it slowly over time they would eventually get caught by the inquisition. It's sad but inevitable. If you can fix the three problems above then your article will improve tremendously. Trust me. I am your master! At your service. 04:50, March 18, 2012 (UTC)